Hazama
Hazama is a captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department. In reality, he is Yūki Terumi, the main antagonist in BlazBlue. Information Yūki Terumi was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Ars Magus. He created the Azure Grimoire (and in turn, the Black Beast) and had wished to quell the mistake he had made. However after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes, and murdered one of them, Nine, who was the mother of a fellow heroes' child. He was the original owner of the Susano'o Unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), and it is assumed that, after realizing he was forever linked to the Master Unit while in the armor, he drove himself out of it - which is possibly why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away in the Boundary after Hakumen sacrificed himself to pull him in, with help from Jubei. He was later released before the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger by Takamagahara. Years before the events of Calamity Trigger, Terumi had appeared at Celica's church, where Ragna, Jin, and Saya lived. Upon arrival, he killed Celica. After possessing Jin, Terumi burned down the church, cut off Ragna's arm, and abducted Saya. For much the events of the first game, Ragna believed Jin to be responsible for this incident. During the majority of Calamity Trigger, Hazama is supervising Noel Vermillion's mission to return major Jin Kisaragi to his post, and attempts to avoid fighting anyone, claiming he "isn't good with that sort of thing". However, during Rachel Alucard's story mode, he appears twice as Terumi, the first time mocking Valkenhayn, and the second time mocking Rachel herself. After the final fight of the True Ending in Calamity Trigger, he appears before Noel and Ragna, and after Rachel arrives, he loses his calm demeanor. His hair spikes up and voice becomes much louder. Rachel and Ragna, having recognized Terumi from the attack on the church years before, attack him immediately, but he simply shrugs it off, and begins to taunt Ragna over the church attack before departing. After the credits roll at the end of the True Ending, he is shown issuing confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki to kill Noel and Jin. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he appears as the main antagonist and a playable character, planning to destroy the core unit, Amaterasu, using Noel Vermillion, who becomes the Perfect Murakumo Unit, Kusanagi - Mu-12. He sacrificed many NOL members in order to temper her. When he and Ragna battle, the former overwhelms the latter and proceeds to take his life. But Nu's soul in Lambda's body sacrifices herself to protect Ragna and gives him her Idea Engine before dying. This allows him access to the True Azure and he defeats Hazama. However, Ragna does not kill him, and the latter calls the former a chicken before falling unconscious. During the ending it is revealed that Hazama and Relius Clover are working for Ragna and Jin's little sister Saya, who is now the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium. In the post-credits sequence he is shown standing over a Cauldron containing the remains of Nu-13 with Relius, commenting that it could be used to make the "Sword of the Imperator" (イザナミノツルギ, Izanami no Tsurugi, Sword of Izanami in the Japanese dub). It is revealed that Terumi, like Hakumen and Rachel, will fade away without an Observer. Takamagahara, and later Mu (with the power of the Eye), with whom he shared a Life Link, observed him in BlazBlue. However, Mu lost her power after she turned back to Noel and Takamagahara was attacked by a magical virus from Phantom, losing its power. Terumi did not fade away, however, because he had awakened Saya, using her as his Observer and presumably turning her into the person she has become, much like he did with Noel/Mu. As an added measure, he is using Ragna's hatred as a force to bind him to this world, as well. Material Collection Information * Hobby: Collecting Silver Accessories * Likes: Boiled Eggs * Dislikes: Cats, Loud noises Personality Hazama maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a member of the Intelligence Department. He claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way, and doesn't seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions. When he reveals his true self as Yūki Terumi, he becomes quite sadistic and insane in nature, relishing in others' misery and suffering. Terumi takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. However, he also harbors a cold and ruthless side when someone upsets or irritates him, in which case he starts torturing them excessively. Appearance novel.]] Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Upon revealing himself as Terumi, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady green eye and a red mouth curled into an eerie, wide smile. During the Dark War, before fusing with Kazuma, Terumi wore a Magic Guild uniform shirt, a tattered orange cape with a hood, and long black ribbons across his arms. During Phase Shift 1, his hair is not shown, as he is always cloaked. However, concept art in later art-books has revealed that Terumi's hair remains the same as it is today: spiked-up and green-colored. Powers and Abilities In battle, Hazama wields the Nox Nyctores named Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros; a steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that he summons in front of him, attached to a chain of green/black energy, which he can use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between him and his foes. On the other hand, he also uses Balisong-style butterfly knifes for close-range attacks. Most of his attacks are similarly based on summoning green/black energy and serpentine apparitions to attack his foes, with his Astral Finish being a gigantic cobra of green energy composed of many smaller snakes. Outside of his magical prowess, Hazama is incredibly nimble and flexible, his moves vaguely reminiscent of dance techniques. Having been the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, he possesses his own imitation, activating it in an identical manner to mock Ragna. When activated, a large magical circle envelops him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. Also, Ragna was unable to use his own Azure Grimoire until he absorbed Lambda's Idea Engine. In the Story Mode of the first game, Hazama's true form as Terumi depicts him as a black apparition with green glowing veins and aura, or alternatively, his facial features become psychotic and his hair spikes up. According to dialogue, Hazama (at least in his true form) is able to erase memories by "eating" them, saying that they are delicious. He has used this ability twice so far, both of which were on Jin Kisaragi. Hazama's drive is Ouroboros, utilizing his Nox Nyctores' namesake to soar around the battlefield using his weapon to pull him in, regardless of whether or not Ouroboros has made contact, in order to make up for his lack of long range or projectile attacks. Above his Heat is a counter for his Ouroboros that determines how many times he can pull himself in (2 at max). Though it usually recharges after two seconds, he can get some back by simply hitting the opponent with the weapon and allowing it to click a second after it lands. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes *'Gluttony Fang' - Hazama's theme *'Endless Despair' - Unlimited Hazama's theme *'Nightmare Fiction' - Hazama VS Ragna the Bloodedge Stages *'Kagutsuchi Port PM16:45' ''- The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose'' *'Adventus '''- The devil is not so black as he is painted'' Titles Arcade *'AD2200/01/07 -Mirror-,' re-Play Story *''Advent Sword'' Gallery File:Hazama (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Hazama_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork,_Alternate).png|Select Secondary artwork that only appears in his dialogues in Arcade Mode Hazama (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode As Hazama File:Hazama_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Mode As Hazama, Pre Battle Hazama (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode As Hazama, Defeated Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode As Yūki Terumi Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Mode As Yūki Terumi, Pre Battle Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode As Yūki Terumi, Defeated Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Ghost Form).png|Mode Ghost form File:Hazama (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Hazama (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted File:Hazama (Chibi).png|Chibi *Click here to view all images of Hazama Trivia * His name "Hazama" (ハザマ) comes from the place in the Boundary - The Edge (挟間, Hazama) - where he and Hakumen were sent. * One of Hazama's alternate color palettes dresses him in white, which is seen by many as a tribute to the late Michael Jackson. As a result fans have dubbed Hazama/Terumi the "Smooth Criminal". Though before that, he was known as Ichimaru Jackson, a mixture of Gin Ichimaru and Michael Jackson's last names. * Hazama's birthday falls on the International Dance Day, possibly a reference to the fact some of his sprite movements are based off Michael Jackson, as well as an alternate color palette. * Storywise, Hazama/Terumi is possibly one of the strongest characters in the playable roster. This is reinforced by the fact that he is the only character with a Nox Nyctores and an imitation Azure Grimoire. While technically Noel has a Nox Nyctores and the true Azure, she cannot access both at the same time like he can. However, Ragna was able to severely wound Hazama when he absorbed Lambda's Idea Engine. He also has arguably one of the strongest Unlimited forms in the console version, on account of his entire moveset being amped up, two normal specials activating his Distortion Drives without the need for Heat (for instance, his Bloody Fangs will immediately activate the Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent attack portion), and a life stealing aura. * Hazama revels in taunting his enemies, Rachel included. This has caused fans to consider him a troll (a slang in internet community to refer to people who likes taunting and causing mischief for self-laughs) in Blazblue. The website TV Tropes took this one step further in their "pantheon of media deities" by appointing him the "God of Trolling". A lot of fans have giving Hazama the nickname "Trollzama". TV Tropes also states that trolling is actually a survival tactic for Hazama/Terumi, either intentional or forced.Hazama's page on TV Tropes * Terumi is said to be the most despicable being in the world, with many things take note to this: cutting off Ragna's arm, brainwashing Jin, wanting to destroy the world, laughing at Tsubaki in her bad ending when she dies (non-canon), killing Carl after thrashing Nirvana (non-canon), making Saya his Observer, screwing with the Continuum Shift, taunting anyone who comes his way, killing Nine and her sister, turning against the Six Heroes, pitting Tsubaki and Noel against each other, and many other things, making him comparable to Justice and I-No from ''Guilty Gear''. However, unlike Justice and I-No, who had reasonable motives for their actions, Terumi seems to find nothing but self-satisfaction. **Also, he could have been mislead and traumatized at one point in his life. Knowing this, he possibly could have done such deeds along with Relius, Phantom, and Saya for the sake of revenge against the world for what it is and what it has done to him. However, this is doubtful, as Toshimichi Mori claims that he specifically created Terumi to be a character "without any sympathetic qualities". This "trauma" is evident in Noel's True Ending, where Terumi begins ranting about how the Black Beast got out of hand. **There's also speculation that Terumi may have simply been driven insane by his Ouroboros, the time that he was in the Susanoo Unit, or his time sealed in the Boundary. Thus, there are slight hints at Terumi actually being a Megalomaniac, despite his statements of doing his deeds for fun. **As a counter action to this cruelty however, for the bad actions Terumi has done in the past, his gag ending shows him putting on bath powder in a bath before accidentally ending up in the Lost Town, were he is ganged up on by Taokaka, Jubei, Kokonoe, and every Kaka and cat in Kagutsuchi. It is also revealed that his disliking for cats is due to allergies, which, as suggested from dialogue from Kokonoe, are rather severe. It is then revealed that Terumi accidentally put too much of the bath powder, which was fresh from the Kaka springs mixed with catnip and thus, Terumi put on too much which can cause 'uncontrollable courtship/mating in felines'. Many see this as the 'best ending ever', seeing that it is a fitting punishment for a cruel being of his type. * He bears a strong resemblance to Gin Ichimaru from Bleach in his Hazama self. ** Both ranked as "captains" in the organizations they have worked for. ** Both are supernatural entities (Hazama being a ghost, Gin being a shinigami, the Japanese "god of death") ** Also, they seem to have shifting eye colors. Gin has been shown with either red, blue, silver, or yellow eyes (but the official color is blue), while Hazama has gold eyes as a human, but green eyes as a ghost. ** Both have similar personality and dialogue, and are even referred to as "snakes" (by Rukia Kuchiki for Gin, and by Makoto Nanaya and Tsubaki Yayoi for Terumi). ** Both characters betrayed their former group for the sake of their own personal agenda (the Seat of the 13 Captains for Ichimaru, the group of the legendary Six Heroes for Terumi). ** Terumi has a fondness for silver, while Gin's name means "silver". ** Both wield snake-like weapons, with Hazama having an extendable chain-blade and Gin using a wakizashi that extends in length. ** In addition, some color schemes include a white hairstyle, further illustrating the similarity when he takes off his hat before/after battle. ** Hazama sweeping back his hair when he switches to his real personality mirrors the actions of Gin's master Aizen, who has a similar reputation as a "troll" in the Bleach fandom. ** Both Hazama/Terumi and Gin even have similar playstyles in their game appearences: both of them have an attack that pulls in for combos (Zaneiga and "That's not good."), a far reaching attack (Ouroboros and "Shoot em' dead, Shinsou." or "Ah, this is no good."), moves that require an initial hit (Mizuchi Rekkazan and Soueikan), a move that summons a multitude of some sort (Senkon Meiraku and Yarisazame), and can pull off near-infinite combos. Also, both have been severely nerfed on later appearances. ** As of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, both are voiced in English by Doug Erhotlz. *As his Terumi self, his hairstyle is similiar to Batman's legendary villain, The Joker. One of Hazama's DLC color puts him to look like The Joker as well. Also, during Carl Clover's alternate story path, Hazama asks him "Why so serious?", a likely nod to the late Heath Ledger's role as The Joker from the movie The Dark Knight. Coincidentally, they are both described as "psychopaths". * The pose he does as Terumi, as well as the fact that he uses knives in battle, makes him a possible reference to Dio Brando of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Terumi also sports similarities to Ryuuji Yamazaki from Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters. Both of them fight with a hand in their pocket and have moves that revolve around snakes. They are also cruel and psychotic, but have different movesets. * Hazama does not have a human skeleton; what appears to be the imprint of his ghost form appears when he is electrocuted by Rachel. * While he usually keeps a 'high-and-mighty' attitude to everyone else, the only time Terumi ever gets his 'comeuppance' is during his 'Help Me, Dr. Kokonoe!' section, whereas he simply can't badmouth Kokonoe if he wants to leave. Once he believes he's in the clear, he spouts a few sly remarks, which Kokonoe replies to with an unknown device after she overhears it and snaps. * In his "Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!" section and in Makoto's gag ending, Hazama yells "Heeeeeeere's Terumi!", a quote taken from The Shining from another over the top psychopath, "Heeeeeere's Johnny!" ** Coincidentally, the actor who played the character, Jack Nicholson, also portrayed The Joker in the first Batman movie. * Hazama's Drive name, Ouroboros, refers to either a serpent or a dragon. The Ouroboros is usually represented by a snake biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. * Hazama is the only one who enjoys Noel's cooking, as seen in Noel's gag ending. This leads to the assumption that Hazama has no taste in food. * Hazama's Guilty Gear counterpart may be I-No. Both characters have acted as final bosses of their respective games, are loyal to an enigmatic figure (I-No to That Man, Hazama to Saya), are homages to famous musicians (Michael Jackson and Ringo Sheena), possess a mean streak, especially towards a certain character (Dizzy and Noel) and are apparently motivated by personal ambitions or by self-entertainment. They have also caused strife for the protagonist of their series prior to the events of the first game. (Terumi cut off Ragna's right arm and kidnapped Saya, while Sol Badguy and I-No fought during the Crusades). In terms of personality, however, both Hazama and I-No differ, because while most of the time Hazama has a laid back composure, I-No is known for going berserk in most situations including when someone questions That Man. *In terms of appearance, Hazama is the counterpart of Guilty Gear's Johnny. Both wear long, black suits; complete with a matching hat to cover their eyes, however their headwear is drastically different. Hazama wears a simple plain fedora, while Johnny wears an oversized one, with long brims in the shape of a card. Both also show to have a calm laid back personality, showing very little to no fear to most of their enemies. It is also worth noting that one of Johnny's moves look similar to Hazama's Serpent Infernal Rapture. Also, both Hazama and Johnny can only dash, not run. ** Hazama's other counterpart may be Anji Mito as most of their attacks resemble dance moves. * Although Hazama gets his bad ending by losing to Jin Kisaragi, he must lose to Ragna to get his "Help Me Professor Kokonoe" section. *Terumi seems to sport similarities to Geese Howard from the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series, Geese in some of his win quotes says "Hah, waste of time." and Terumi often checks his watch in his winposes and does not like it when people get in his way. It can be assumed that they both hate having their time wasted, but Terumi's Astral Heat, however, sports the infamous command of Geese's trademark Raging Storm attack (DB, HCB, DF + P/1632143 + D) a command motion that was said to be impossible for gamers, both casual and professional to input (though some of Geese's appearances such as in KOF '98 UM, SVC: Chaos, and Neo Geo Battle Coliseum have had the command turn very lax, being able to input it as HCBx2, DF/63214632143 instead of the original). This appears to be one of the notable SNK shout-outs be Daisuke Ishiwatari, who used to work at SNK before 2000. *Terumi's Venom Sword attack resembles K's Eins/First Trigger from the King of Fighters series. Terumi's 6A also resembles K's Spot Pile normal throw. *Terumi's attacks with his snake-like chain are similar to Scorpion's "Bloody Spear" move in the ''Mortal Kombat'' series, even to go as so far as of saying "GET OVER HERE!". However, in-game, Terumi cannot pull in his foe from a stationary position in game, possibly for balance purposes. **Furthermore, Ragna's English voice actor, Patrick Seitz, voices Scorpion in the recent Mortal Kombat games. *Hazama's weapon & fighting style could be a counterpart of Axl Low's from the Guilty Gear Series. *The fact that Hazama/Terumi is rather nimble in battle and his attire can compare him to Reno from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. *Unlike Hazama, his seiyuu loves cats, but does not have one of his own because he cannot stand when one dies in his presence. This is similar to Noel's seiyuu being a good cook while Noel herself is not. *Interestingly, Relius had to "kill" Terumi to get him to appear in ghost form and later infiltrate Takamagahara. This can lead to the assumption that Terumi/Hazama must be run out of his body by injury, or otherwise have it rendered inaccessible for him to appear in ghost form. *In the currently-in-development game Persona 4: The Ultimate In Mayonaka Arena by Atlus with the help of Arc System Works, the attacks of the character Yosuke Hanamura resemble Hazama's by throwing kunais to the ground with the intention to hit the opponent or simply using the kunais to attack the opponent. Both also like to make fun of certain people (Hazama likes to taunt and make fun of Ragna, while Yosuke just likes to make fun of Kanji Tatsumi because of some events that happened to the latter in the story of the original Persona 4 game). However, the two differ vastly in terms of personality; while Hazama is plain evil, Yosuke has a great sense of justice, as shown for wanting to catch a criminal in the plot of Persona 4. *His fourth color scheme resembles Ragna's color-suit. *In the The Wheel of Fortune drama track, Hazama actually paid the bill for Tsubaki and Makoto's chocolate parfait. He acted nicely on the outside, but it is highly implied that he knew Makoto hated him, so it would tick her off if she was ever indebted to him. *In Arakune's gag reel, Hazama is described as "Prince of Darkness". In the Japanese Version, is Described as "Dai Maou" (Great Demon/Overlord). This makes a reference to Laharl from the Disgaea Series, who is also described as a Great Overlord. As shown in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories/Dark Hero Days, Overlord Zenon's curse slowly erases the memory of the Veldime's residents. It happens backwards in this gag reel, due to Hazama losing his memories after cursing Luna and Sena. *Hazama, who was recently released, is one of two of the characters that are playable in the English version of Lost Saga. The other character that is playable in the English version is Jin. *In Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift 1 and 2, Hazama/Terumi in English is voiced by Erik Daves. While in Continuum Shift Extend he is voiced by Doug Erholtz. **During the extra scene from Continuum Shift II where he unleashes Mu-12, he is briefly voiced by Spike Spencer. *In Persona 4: Arena, Naoto Shirogane has an Alternate color scheme that resembles Hazama. *Noel commented that Hazama likes to swallow his hardboiled eggs rather than eating them. This is in line with Hazama's snake-like tendecies. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists